


Shadow

by ddaIgi_uyu



Series: 24 Solar Terms [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaIgi_uyu/pseuds/ddaIgi_uyu
Summary: I am really into you
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Series: 24 Solar Terms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960744
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Shadow

**小雪 (Xiǎoxuě)**  
**The 20th Term: Light Snow**  
**Winter**  
**11月22日**

It is fascinating. She's so fascinated that she could thank every spirits in this world for the ability she has. She's never been this thankful to have it until she realized the weird sensation from her chest whenever the eldest member of the Team Avatar is around. She didn't know when and how it started, but she like it. 

No.

She _love_ it.

Toph memorized the sound and vibrations of his footsteps, every beat of his heart. How it beats faster whenever she teased him, his annoyance influencing his entire being. His reactions, laughter, and tears, she knows it all. The satisfying beat whenever he smile, eat, sleep.... Whenever he enjoys something. Whenever she's around.

His movements when he practices his firebending. As a nation's leader, he needs to maintain his skills. His deep breath that made her feel hot. She's so drawn to him that she can effortlessly make a hundred of detailed figures with the same and exact size of the Fire Lord. She knows his physique very well even from a distance, even without touching him that much.

That, she will find ways how.

She remembered that time how Zuko turned her down when she was trying to tell him her problems with her family, expecting the trip she wanted with him. Their trip was silent after that. Trying to conceal the pain and embarrassment she felt, she entertained herself by stepping on the foot marks on the sand he left as she followed behind him.

She could only think about the things she would do or give to do that again. 

_His footsteps._

It felt like a date to her, now that she's thinking about it. It wasn't pleasant that time, but now that she's into him, she smiled to herself.

_**It was a date.** _

From that day when she felt it, it's always been like that. Their footsteps always matched when the sun rises. She will embrace him on his slumber when the moon rises.

She did it all in secrecy.

But Toph wants to stop the hiding, and want Zuko to notice her.

The golden orbs focused on the figure in front him. The mirror showing his scarred and trembling reflection along with her figure behind him. 

A smile painted on her face. The sinister look her unfocused sightless eyes gave.

The last thing he saw before his eyes widened and see red.

And the darkness and _coldness_ consumed him.


End file.
